DE 10 2010 012 711 A1 discloses a method of producing an assembly comprising a columnar structure covered with a semiconductor layer structure having an active zone that generates electromagnetic radiation, wherein the active zone has a band gap for a radiative recombination.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an improved assembly having, in particular, better properties in relation to generation of electromagnetic radiation. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide an improved method of producing assemblies and an improved array of assemblies.